femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Cassidy (The Grudge 2)
' Vanessa Cassidy' (Teresa Palmer) is the tertiary antagonist from The Grudge 2, the American version of the Japanese horror movie series. She an American schoolgirl at the International School in Tokyo and a classmate of Allison and Miyuki. Vanessa is the beautiful and popular blonde "queen bee" of the school and is a cruel and manipulative bully. Vanessa and her friend Miyuki dares new student Allison, from Chicago, to enter the Saeki house; which was allegedly the most haunted house in Japan. There, she locks Allison in the closet where Allison encounters Aubrey Davis's ghost as part of the curse. The trio somehow escape the horrors of the Saeki house but have brought the curse upon themselves. Miyuki was first to be consumed by the curse. Along the way, Vanessa wets herself when Kayako comes out to scare her. Vanessa wonders where Miyuki was and attempts to text her. However, strange occurrences occur when the lights suddenly go off. She hides under the table and accidentally grabs Toshio Saeki's cold feet. Terrified, Vanessa escapes the building on to the street where bewildered people look at her. She enters the phone booth to call Miyuki but upon picking up, she only hear Kayako's iconic death rattle. She looks down below to see Toshio below her feet at the phone booth and he grab her legs to inmobilize her. She is later killed by Kayako Saeki by means of strangling or consumed with the vengeful spirit's hair. She is later turned into an evil spirit, now a slave of the Saeki curse. Both the spirit of Miyuki and Vanessa continued to haunt Allison, even revealing themselves to her when Allison was with the school councilor (whom was a ghost herself after being consumed by the curse as well). Allison returns to Chicago, USA but ghosts continued to haunt her to the other side of the globe, where they were witnessed by a young boy named Jake. Trivia * Fans believe that she indirectly caused the deaths of the characters in The Grudge 3, for she dared Allison to go in the Saeki House. Because Allison was the only survivor and fled back to Chicago, the curse ultimately followed her there. **By this, Vanessa can be considered the true main antagonist of grudge 2, because kayako never start to kill anyone again if vanessa don't plan to pick on allison in force her to enter to the haunted house to scare her with a cruel prank *Her death can be considered ironic, as Vanessa liked to roll up her skirt to an extremely high length and was the only student that didn't wear high socks to cover her legs because she wanted to "show off her legs" to attract boys and maintain her popularity. Vanessa showed Allison, who was wearing a long skirt, how to roll up her skirt and told her it would make her "look cooler". Then Vanessa was killed because her legs "attracted" the attention of Toshio and he grabbed her highly exposed legs to prevent Vanessa from escaping. * Teresa Palmer starred in a recent horror movie, Lights Out (2016), directed by James Wan. Gallery Vanessa.gif|Vanessa Cassidy Vanessa Cassidy The Grudge 2 01.jpg|Toshio touches Vanessa's legs Vanessa Cassidy The Grudge 2 02.jpg|Toshio touches Vanessa's legs The_Grudge_2_(4_7)_Movie_CLIP_-_Haunted_Phone_Booth_(2006)_HD External Links * Vanessa Cassidy at Villains Wiki Category:2000s Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Coward Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Bully Category:Demise: Strangled Category:Demise: Dragged to Hell